zodiac keepers
by Tomo Hoki
Summary: this is a story of a 15 yr. old boy named Lia who had been sucked in a mystical book... he soon recognized that he was a zodiac keeper who will save the world against Yami the dark knight


"**THE ZODIAC KEEPERS"**

**CHAPTER I**

The legend of zodiac keepers were said to be in twelve different forms, the zodiac keeper Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius and Capricorn. It's said that each zodiac comes with amazing power. Yami, the dark knight who wants to rule the world has been stopped by the zodiac warriors by sacrificing each zodiac to seal and curse the knight and be sent into another dimension; again the world had retained its peace for now... many years had passed... little did the warriors knew that Yami was still alive and had continue his dark plan, he had broke the curse but his hands are sealed for all eternity. Though that his hands were sealed and he couldn't use hand seals in order to summon, he can still summon monsters with the use of dark spells and incantations, and so... the fight against Yami the dark knight continues...

Lia is an average 15 year old boy, who's in his high school life. It was just an ordinary day for Lia but for Rion, his friend it was not, he always forgets his home-work which gets him into trouble with his teachers. Rion, a shy friend of Lia, asked him if he could stay into his house for just a night to avoid being scolded by his parents. Lia was not bothered by it because his parents are not at home anyway. Once that they've went to Lia's house they had wandered around the hallway, Rion had felt something weird about the butler's room. Due to his curiosity he went to the room; later Lia saw Rion was missing, he knew Rion was up to something then he finally found him in the butler's room. Same as Rion, Lia had also felt strange inside the room. Rion came close to the bed and saw a strange book. Suddenly a light coming from the book had shone into the room and sucked them into the strange book.

All Lia knew was that he seemed to be flying on air. Then he had realized that he was really falling from up high. All he could do was to scream for help. Suddenly somebody heard Lia's cry and saves him from falling. Lia then became unconscious. After he had wakened he noticed that someone took him, he didn't know it was the one who had saved him. His name was Agit the **Sagittarius zodiac keeper**. Agit, is an incredible young hunter who has great stamina and accuracy. Agit's sister, Taura was the most beautiful girl one could imagine.

Lia wandered off for a while too see what kind of place he had entered. He took a stroll into the forest; suddenly, a strange being that was hiding from the bushes appeared to him. It was a **Chicken-tanchiki**, it became aggressive it tried to attacked Lia with its sharp claws and beak. Before the claw could reach Lia... "**Arrow of Sagittarius**!" an arrow came in and went through the monster's head, Lia was shocked and it was the first time he had seen a monster like that. Someone came out from the bushes. It was Agit. Again he was the one who had save Lia from harm, "Nice one! A head shot!" said Agit. Lia asked Agit what kind of place they are in. Without any doubt Agit answered. Due to the strange clothing that Lia was wearing, he knew that this was not the place Lia came from. As Lia recalled what had happened before he was falling from up high, he remembered that a strange book sucked him in together with Rion. Agit doubted if Lia was telling the truth. He thought that he was making a story even though it was evident enough that he was wearing strange clothes. Agit told Lia that he remembers the time when Lia had fallen. Still he didn't know how it happened. Soon he had somehow believed in him. "The sun had set and it's getting dark, we better go home before we become the hunted" said Agit then the two got up and went home without knowing something had followed them. 

**CHICKEN-TANCHIKI**-A rooster like monster with sharp claws and bill, it's a carnivorous beast. It will become aggressive if someone or something had entered its territory.

**SAGITTARIUS ZODIAC KEEPER-** He/she isthe keeper of zodiac Sagittarius, also posses the great skill of the Sagittarius, the skill of sharp accuracy and great stamina.

**ARROW OF SAGITTARIUS**- An accuracy based skill that targets the enemy's weakest spots.

The next morning, Taura took a stroll outside, unexpectedly...something grabbed her. Due to the shock that she had felt she shouted with fear. When the boys heard that it was Taura's scream they ran out of the house and tried to look for her. Because of Agit's keen eyes, he was able to determine that someone had taken her. Knowing that Taura is gone, Lia promised to himself that he will not stop until he had found Taura; "This is a dangerous mission Lia and remember we don't know yet what or who took Taura" said Agit but Lia was determined to save Taura, "I know that Agit and I'm willing to take the consequences, I am willing to save Taura!" Lia shouted, "Okay but if it's too dangerous avoid it or just let me handle it" again said Agit. The two did not wasted anymore time and prepares for the adventure to save Taura.

Since Agit is a hunter he knows some of the easy and safe ways in the forest. Still the two can't avoid encountering many kinds of monster, "I'm getting tired Agit let's rest for a while" said Lia "okay let's rest here but still be alert because this place is full of strong monsters" Agit warned. Suddenly a gigantic monster appeared before them... "Lia run! It's...it's! A **Gryphondor**!" Agit shouted. Lia was shocked. Again he couldn't move, again it's up to Agit to save Lia. A great blue aura covered Agit "Zodiac Keeper Sagittarius!" shouted Agit, Lia noticed something strange about Agit, he became faster and very keen to the monster's every move. The Gryphondor tried to attacked Lia but Agit blocked the attacked...Agit was hurt due to the massive attacked by the great monster. Lia's heart beat faster... he looked at Agit...Agit was knocked down into the ground, A sudden yellow aura covered Lia, a strange symbol appeared to his forehead and a mystical hammer appeared to him...he tried to attack the great monster but the monster kept on fighting... "**Final Justice**" Lia shouted and the mystical hammer grew even larger and smacked the monster...finally Lia had beaten the monster then he became unconscious.

Lia finally awakens... "Good thing you're awaked" said Agit "what happened! What happened to the monster?" said Lia "You don't know? You were the one who had beaten the monster...Why didn't you tell me you are the **Libra zodiac keeper**?" said Agit, "But I don't know what are you talking about... what's a zodiac keeper" said Lia. Agit told everything he knew about a zodiac keeper. "Didn't you notice something strange about me when I had battled the monster!" said Agit "you were faster and more keen about the monster's move" Lia replied, "Didn't you know? I am also a zodiac keeper like you, I am the keeper of the zodiac Sagittarius" said Agit "huh! you're getting me confused" Lia said... "(Sighs) when the right time comes you'll know what the true meaning of a zodiac keeper is..." Agit said. After a short rest, the two continues their search for Taura.

**GRYPHONDOR-** looks like a Gryffindor only has two heads, an eagle head and a condor head. It is a great beast that only attacks when someone or something is near to its nesting place or just hunting food for its offspring.

**FINAL JUSTICE-**A massive skill that smashes foes with just one blow if lucky it could even stun the foe. This skill is intelligence based it needs a lot of concentration.

**LIBRA ZODIAC KEEPER**-He/she is the keeper of the zodiac Libra, also posses the skill of balance, a balance body and a balance mind, meaning this keeper is great at using magic and hand-to-hand combat.


End file.
